Kevin's resolution
by cattaclysm
Summary: My name is Kevin Stoley and I am in love with a messy brunet with a thing for horror movies and really nice eyes. I suppose keeping my gayness and very homosexual crush hidden was fun but then the kid kisses me and it all goes to hell! -Warning: slash, masturbation-


My name is Kevin Stoley and I am a homosexual. Whoa, that sounds like one of those AA meeting things. Thankfully, homosexuality isn't viewed as a thing that should be treated anymore... well, mostly. Otherwise, I'd have a plethora of problems on my hands. Anyways, in my homosexual manner, I have a crush. On a boy, of course.

Clyde Donovan. The kind of pudgy, but not fat, never fat, dork. He's got this really messy brown hair, I'm not sure how to describe it, but it's perfect because it's Clyde. And his eyes, oh boy, his eyes. They're blue. Not that "I could get lost in them" type, either, that's way too cheesy. No, his eyes are different. They're that pale blue, but not too light, not light enough to make him look creepy, just... perfect. Everything about this kid is perfect. His locker is really messy, too. That's another word to describe him, messy. Messy but perfect, cause it's Clyde.

I'm sure Clyde isn't gay, though. Well, maybe a little bit. Not exactly catamite, as Craig eloquently put it, but still a little gay. I hope the part of him that likes penis finds out I like penis, too, especially his and then maybe I'll get to touch it. But, oh! I'm getting sidetracked.

Okay, so one day, we're walking home from school, and it's raining really hard, right? So, I kindly offer Clyde to stay at my house until the pouring rain comes to a stop since my house is nearby compared to his. As I'm fiddling with my key, trying to get the gate unlocked, there's a bolt of lightning in the sky. And then there's thunder and Clyde jumps. Clyde Donovan, the biggest crush I've ever had, is scared of thunder. I stop for a moment to wonder if that's a good thing, and let him in the garden, and he runs up to the front door and waits for me, while I'm still fumbling with my stupid keys. So I unlock my front door and Clyde doesn't bother asking, he just goes right in.

"Mum," I yell cause the woman's middle aged and whatnot, "Clyde's gonna be staying over until the rain stops, okay?"

She yells back something along the lines of 'just don't make a mess' in Chinese and I tell her we won't.

And then we go to my room and Clyde, fucking Clyde, just flops down onto my bed and yawns. It's like 4PM at this point, but I guess he's tired from school. I toss a towel at him and it falls on his head.

"For your hair," I explain. He sits up and messily dries his hair with the towel and I swear my heart hit my ribcage. Well, not literally, that would be bad. But almost. It almost hit my ribcage. So I cough a bit and sit next to him so now we're on my bed together and the thought alone just makes my heart do the thing again where it kinda but not really hits my ribcage.

"Hey, dude, thanks for letting me chill. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"What about Craig or Token?"

"Craig's parents freak me out and Token's family is too rich," he laughs (my heart does the thing again. God, even his laugh is messy and perfect), "If there is such a thing. I feel like an outsider over there. Your place is really nice. Well, what I've seen of it anyways."

"Thanks," I say hastily, trying not to touch his hand or just kiss him right there, cause, damn, he looks good.

And then he actually looks around my room and literally gasps at the abundance of electronics. Well, okay, I have a few gaming platforms, a TV, a computer and a laptop, but, he needs to realize, I don't exactly leave the house. Then again I'm sure he doesn't either.

Seriously, I'm Asian, he's just pale.

I feel this sort of mix of anxiety and excitement cause wow my crush is in my room. I wonder what he thinks. Does he like it? Is it lame? What if he hates it? Oh god.

Calm down, Kevin.

My mum knocks on the door, and I ask her what it is.

"Is your friend hungry?" she asks, once again, in Chinese, and Clyde just fidgets around.

"Are you hungry?" I whisper back to him. He just shakes his head.

"No, mum!"

And so she leaves.

Okay so apparently he wasn't telling the truth cause 5 minutes later he's assaulting this bag of chips and can of coke. He's an extremely messy eater. Messy and perfect. So I'm just sat on my floor watching him eat and occasionally cough. And then he stops.

"Do you wanna watch TV?" I ask him. Honestly, I don't care for TV, but maybe he wants to watch something. He mumbles something along the lines of 'yeah, dude' and I jump for the remote and turn it on. It's some horror movie. I'm not exactly a fan, but whatever.

"Oh, dude," he laughs again and runs a hand through his almost dry hair, "I don't know why I do this to myself. I really love horror movies but like, later I can't sleep for weeks!" he furrows his brows and watches the screen. He's pretty immersed in it.

And then he's next to me. Okay, so apparently in the past 10 minutes Clyde Donovan decided I'm okay to sit next to and now we're on the floor watching some chick get sawed in half. I sort of zone out for a moment and then he gasps and falls back. My crush, ladies and gentlemen.

"I hate these jump scares!" he whines and stuffs his face with some more chips. God, he's so messy!

And then there's more thunder and lightning and the rain starts pouring even harder and Clyde looks out the window. He seems a bit worried.

"Can I sleep over? I don't think this is stopping, and my dad's working super late," he says, "Bonnie's probably gonna have some guy over anyways, I do not wanna see that."

"Um, yeah, I suppose. My dad's off on business, but yeah. You can take the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor."

He shakes his head.

"One for all, all for one, bro. If you're on the floor, so am I."

And then I remember my bed's got that drawer thing you can pull out and it's like a spare bed. So I tell Clyde and he just cheers a bit. I guess he wants to sleep there.

Thunder suddenly booms loudly and Clyde just jolts. Like fucking jumps like 10cm off the ground from his sitting position, like he bounces and throws the chips all over the place. I help him pick them up and like in the movies, our hands touch and I remove mine after a bit too much time cause... well, wow, that's what my crush's hand feels like. It's really soft and kinda sweaty, but not gross at all. I wouldn't mind holding his hand even at like 40 degrees Celsius. Of course we'd probably be half naked. Whoa, that's a nice thought. Okay, steamy thoughts aside, back to the movie.

Okay, so apparently it's a sex scene. Jesus Christ, I hate when they do this in movies. It's just two underdeveloped characters boning, they'll just die anyway. Clyde's just kind of looking at the screen, dumbfounded. I don't know straight sex works either, Clyde, don't worry. But I don't say that cause that would just be weird.

"It looks so fake!" he exclaims. Well that's one way of putting it, "Like it's always the same thing. They wonder if they should and then they do it even if there's a killer on the loose. Like if I was her, I'd wait to do my boyfriend after the case is solved," he seems a bit frustrated. Understandable, horror movies hold a horrible standard.

"Agreed," I add, "It's very unconvincing. They'll just die anyways, why was this included?"

"For straight, horny teenagers to relate to, I guess," he says and something clicks in my mind. Please be gay, Clyde, at least a little bit!

I laugh at that and he throws a hand over my shoulder.

"You're pretty awesome, y'know? Like I always saw you as that super smart kid with no social life. Although I guess I'm not one to talk. Dude if you weren't Asian I'd be paler than you!"

And then we laugh.

So I guess it's 6PM judging from the clock and the rain shows no sign of stopping and Clyde wants to use the bathroom so I have to show him where that is. Instead of explaining it, I walk him over. I notice it's dark outside by now and the wind is blowing pretty harshly.

"Hey could you like," he stumbles, "Wait for me out here? Cause that movie really freaked me out!"

"No problem," I answer.

Clyde Donovan, my crush, is behind this door. Only a door is separating me from Clyde Donovan and his exposed junk. This is no time for lust, though! I have my mind set on this, by the end of tonight, I will have a boyfriend!

And then I hear the toilet flushing and the water starting, so I guess he's washing his hands and then he's coming out and wiping his hands on his shirt and we're walking back to my room and my mind is racing cause I was just waiting for my crush to pee and everything is confusing.

So we're back in my room and he sits on my bed and grabs this mess of papers and- Oh no!

He just grabbed my writing and he's reading it. Keep it cool, Kevin, keep it cool. But what if he comes across the more... explicit parts? Oh god no.

Before I can compose myself he's talking and I hope that means he's done reading.

"Did you write this?" and I nod and he continues, "It's... wow, it's really good."

Okay so I'm pretty lovestruck at this point cause Clyde Donovan just complimented my writing.

"I don't really like romance, but whoa this is amazing," he continues. Oh right, it's a romantic story. Okay so Clyde Donovan just basically said I'm really good at romantic stuff. I think I have a reason for my mind to be a mess right now. And then he keeps reading and he gets really red and oh god I wrote about him and he's probably just read it so I leap at him and grab the papers but he falls back and now I'm on top of him and there's papers flying everywhere and I'm ready to die.

So I jump off of him and I look at the clock and I guess there was a vortex cause it's already 11PM and I pull out the bed drawer thing. I give him a pair of pajamas and he puts them on and I put mine on and meanwhile there's this no-peeking thing and he gets in there and I get in my bed and I suppose it's time to sleep.

But I can't sleep! My mind is racing and my crush is practically in bed with me so I just sort of try to fall asleep.

It's been about 20 minutes and I'm almost there and something grabs my arm and it's Clyde so I guess he can't sleep either.

Now he's just, like kinda... staring at me, so I stare back at him and there's this moment that's a lot more awkward than it looks in the movies. Cause in the movies there's romantic music and possibly fireworks or cool lights. Suddenly lightning flashes. Close enough. So he pulls me so I roll over on top of him and he pushes himself up and I feel a pair of lips on mine. And, oh, they're his. So I open my eyes and his are closed shut and his eyebrows are furrowed so he's really concentrated on this kiss so I decide I should do my share as well and I kiss him back. It's a bit clumsy cause he's basically balancing himself on his shoulders, and wow, even his kisses are messy.

So I grab one of his arms and hope it's not too rough or anything and I mess with his hair with my other hand and he just sort of hums the Teen Titans theme and I realize why I'm in love with this kid. And then I pull away and look into his light eyes and he looks into my lame brown eyes and I guess I should speak?

"So," words of wisdom from Kevin Stoley. My eloquence knows no bounds, "Wow."

"Yeah," he agrees. And then I roll off of him so I'm sitting next to him on the bed and he's just looking at me and he talks again, "I like you a whole lot," he mumbles, "So sorry if that was.. y'know, bad, but... if it was good, I guess we could do it again! I'd love to do that stuff with you, yeah. Like kiss and hold hands and whatever couples do. But, uhm, maybe this is too early? I mean I don't know, I think it's just fine but... if you wanna stop, that's okay, too."

And then I kiss him again cause I can't speak and I hope that's a good answer. I guess it is cause he's touching my hair and cupping my cheek now. Damn you, Clyde Donovan. Damn everything about you!

Okay, so, how do I explain this? In my house, there are two bathrooms, one next to the other. So after the kissing bit, Clyde and I went back to sleep, and then at like 2AM I got up to use the bathroom. Clyde was in one and I was in the other. And then I heard him moan and things took a turn for the... better? I don't know. Well, my adolescent sex-drive assumes it's for the better and then I'm sitting on the floor with my dick in my hand and Clyde's probably doing the same, and I bet he's thinking about me cause I can hear him going 'Kevin'. It's either me or Kenny's brother, so I sure hope it's me! And then I'm thinking about his ass because... well, damn, he has a really nice ass! Like he's got enough body fat to give me something to grab and I bet it's extremely soft and I really wanna get my fingers in there and then I suppose my dick, too. But that's not how we'll do it, I'll take my time cause what if I hurt him or something? But yeah, Clyde's ass. Damn. But I can hear him moaning and he can hear me moaning so it's becoming like a long distance sex thing and he sounds so good and I'm masturbating to my I-don't-even-know masturbating. And then I cum and I try not to be too noisy because I just realized I have a mother who's not exactly deaf and when I'm done and Clyde's still going at it, I decide, what the hell, and go into the other bathroom and kneel down next to him and just kiss him.

He mumbles something into my mouth and I move his hand away and start jerking him off so now he groans into my mouth and it's really hot so I hurry up and I guess he was close cause he just shudders and spasms and moans and then my hand is a mess so I wash my hands while he scurries off into the bedroom.

* * *

Okay, my name is Clyde Donovan and I am confused as shit right now. First Kevin and I kiss and then he jerks me off and it's all happened in one night, what the hell? I guess I don't mind though, cause I like him a lot. Like a lot. But maybe we should slow down? I don't know, I mean, I'm fine with this speed but he must be pretty scared too, so... I don't know.

Now I'm just kind of watching him sleep. He's really... Ah, he's the one with the way with words. I don't know, he's very unique, I guess. He's got those brown eyes that look really bright and his hair is really soft. Everything about him is soft. And he's pretty scrawny. Would it be racist to say it's cause he's Asian? Whatever, he's Asian and he's skinny. So why is it he's so much stronger than me? Like he's sort of got it all figured out, I bet, and I'm just extremely confused with everything.

"Hey, Kevin," I try to wake him up again, "Kevin. Are we a thing now?"

"Umm," he wipes his eyes and looks right at me and I swear my heart did a somersault in my chest, "If you wanna be, sure."

"Well, I really like you and, I guess if you like me, that makes us a mutually-liking-each-other thing."

"It makes us boyfriends, Clyde," he says bluntly and I just grin. I completely ignore the fact that he just basically called me a moron, he also called me his boyfriend.

"I like that idea," I say and fall back onto my pillow, "So wanna go out sometime?"

And we laugh.

"Actually, that's a good idea," he comments and idly blows some air, "Wanna go to that egg hunt together?"

"Oh yeah, that's a... thing," I mumble sleepily, "We should totally do that. Pick me up on Sunday at like... umm..."

"Is 11 okay? It starts at noon so we could stop by Harbucks on our way there," he offers. Ahh, he knows me so well!

"Sure, dude," and then the elusive force that is sleep slowly tugs at my mind and I find myself drifting off. I have a boyfriend. I have a date. Wow. And then I fell asleep.

I guess the notion of this is a bit too much to handle for one night and I'm not sure how it will work out but for now I'm confident in one thing- I'm in love with an Asian dork with nice hair.


End file.
